


Movie Night

by Kyarorain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-17
Updated: 2010-06-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 04:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyarorain/pseuds/Kyarorain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brock offers to rent a a movie for the night. However, things don't go quite so smoothly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

  


**Movie Night**

****  


* * *

  


A little one-shot fic with the original trio. It's fun to write about Ash and Misty bickering.

Nintendo and Game Freak own Pokémon.

****  


* * *

  


The peace and quiet at the Ketchum household in Pallet Town had been broken yet again and as usual, it was because of an argument. Brock had made the unfortunate mistake of suggesting that he pop out to the nearby rental store and get a movie for them to watch tonight.

It was hardly his fault of course. Almost anything could lead to an argument between Ash and Misty. The two of them had a knack of being hotheaded and stubborn at times, and they would quite often come to blows. On some occasions, it could even get physical on Misty's part since she wasn't too shy about whacking Ash around with a mallet or whomping him on the head. At least Ash was nice enough not to hit her back. He knew better than to hit a girl, especially a violent and temperamental one like Misty.

"There are perfectly good romance movies, you know!" Misty exclaimed, glaring at Ash. "They are not soppy, disgusting and boring, as you so eloquently put it. I bet you've never watched one in your life."

"I've seen Mom watching them and that's good enough for me," Ash argued. "They always look so dull and who really wants to watch people kissing all the time? It's gross. Let's watch a horror movie instead."

"What?" Misty shrieked incredulously, staring at Ash in disbelief. "There is no way that I am going to watch a horror movie, Ash Ketchum!"

"Oh really?" A sly grin spread across Ash's face. "You're too chicken to watch one, aren't you? Maybe we should get one about giant bug Pokémon that go around eating people."

"They eat people?" Misty cried out in a horrified voice. She paused, a frown crossing her delicate features. "Hey, wait a minute, who do you think you are calling a chicken? Take that back right now!" The enraged redhead clenched a fist as if she intended to punch Ash any second now.

"So why don't you want to watch a horror movie then?" Ash asked, clearly unintimidated by Misty's threat of violence.

"Um... well..." Misty fumbled for an excuse. "Oh, because Togepi and Pikachu are going to be watching it with us, aren't they? Togepi is only a baby and I wouldn't want it to get scared." She glanced down at the egg Pokémon that she held with one arm. "Togepi doesn't like scary things."

"Toki priii!" Togepi just cheerfully trilled, waving its limbs and smiling.

"Oh come on, Misty, how would you know if Togepi likes scary movies or not? It's probably just going to sleep through the whole thing," Ash protested. "Horror movies are way better than romance movies. Right, Brock?"

Brock should have known that he was going to get dragged into this. The harassed Pokémon breeder sighed and rubbed his forehead in exasperation. Now he was starting to regret having made the offer. "We can't spend all afternoon arguing about this. I'm not going to pick sides, but I am going to offer a solution."

"As long as we don't have to watch disgusting horror movies, I don't care," Misty muttered, throwing a sour glance Ash's way. "I just don't understand your taste."

"And I don't understand yours either!" Ash shot back.

"Here." Brock had produced a coin from his pocket. "We'll use this to decide which type of movie I'll go out and get, okay? Now, heads or tails?" He silently prayed that Ash and Misty wouldn't start fighting over who got which side.

"Heads," Ash said decisively.

"Tails."

Brock suppressed a sigh of relief. That had gone better than he had thought it would. He flipped the coin and it soared into the air, falling back down and hitting the ground. As it landed, everyone peered down to see which side was showing.

Misty then let out a shriek of dismay.

x-o-x-o-x

"You know, Misty, you don't have to watch it," Ash said, glancing sideways at Misty, who was clutching a cushion to her chest and shivering, despite the fact the movie hadn't even started yet. Brock had just set it to play.

Misty's eyes narrowed and she spoke in a tense voice. "What makes you think that I don't want to watch it? I'm not scared or anything."

"Right," Ash said in a disbelieving tone. "Sure you're not..."

"What was that?" Misty turned around and gave him a scary look. "I'll have you know that I am definitely not scared and I'm going to watch this movie from beginning to end, so there!"

"Okay, okay." Ash raised his hands, smiling awkwardly while a bead of sweat rolled down his head. Misty could be rather frightening sometimes but of course he wouldn't say that to her face.

The movie began with the story of a group of five teenagers setting off into the woods to investigate rumours of strange things lurking in the woods. Misty made a snarky comment about it being an insanely stupid thing to do, especially at night. About half an hour in, scary and frightening things began to happen and the teenagers were taken out one by one.

At one point during the movie, there were about five minutes of agonising silence and everything was completely still. Suddenly, a freakish abomination filled the entire screen, roaring furiously and clawing at the camera.

Misty promptly screamed and flung herself on top of Ash. Ash had been a bit freaked out as well, but he managed not to scream. After suffering numerous terrifying experiences, like almost getting massacred by an army of Spearow or eaten by an Aerodactyl, it was kind of easy not to get too freaked out by cheap horror movies.

"M-misty?" Ash spoke, his voice muffled by her hair. "What are you doing?"

Misty went still as she realised what she was doing, her face turning bright red. She hurriedly let go of him and returned to her sitting position, glaring fiercely at the television.

Ash was about to speak again, but Misty beat him to it. "Speak and I'll kill you." That told him it was probably better to keep quiet and just watch the movie.

x-o-x-o-x

The lights were out and everyone was in bed. Misty was in Ash's room with him as usual, in his own bed while he slept on a spare mattress on the floor below. Though they had been in bed a while, neither of them was asleep yet.

"Ash?" Misty spoke quietly. "Are you asleep yet?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be able to answer you, would I?"

Misty bit back a retort. It had been a dumb question anyway. "I can't sleep. Every time I close my eyes, I can see that girl's intestines-"

"Don't remind me!" Ash interrupted, pulling the cover further over his shoulders.

For a few minutes, it was silent until Ash spoke again. "That stuff with the nails was freaky. And those creepy snakes coming out of..." He broke off, shivering.

"It's your own fault for wanting to see a horror movie," Misty said snidely.

"You didn't have to watch it, you know," Ash pointed out. "Besides, Brock picked the movie, not me. It's his fault."

The two fell quiet again and the minutes passed by at an agonisingly slow rate. The usual noises coming from outside seemed to be even louder than usual and sometimes they imagined something was moving in the room, but of course it wasn't.

"I can't sleep either," Ash moaned. "What if that vampire zombie mummy werewolf comes to get me in my sleep?"

"It's not real, Ash. Who came up the ridiculous idea of a vampire zombie mummy werewolf anyway?" Misty shook her head. While the movie had its fair share of blood, gore and suspense, the writing had been atrociously bad. How could a vampire zombie mummy werewolf be possible?

"Maybe I could have the light on?" Ash asked in a timid voice.

"If you put the light on, we definitely won't be able to sleep." Misty rolled over and sighed. "So nothing would change."

"So have you got any better options then?"

x-o-x-o-x

"Those two sure are taking a long time to wake up," Brock murmured, standing outside the door to Ash's bedroom. It was already 10am and they had showed no signs of waking up. He sharply rapped on the door. "Ash, Misty! Are you two still asleep? It's time for breakfast!"

The pair were quickly roused from sleep. Misty immediately shot up like a rocket from her position next to Ash and clambered up the ladder into the top bed. No way did she want Brock to find out how they had spent their night sleeping next to each other, desperate for comfort after that terrifying movie. He would never stop teasing her.

"Brock?" Ash mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eues. "It's breakfast time already?"

Brock opened the door, peering into the room. "You are real sleepyheads this morning, aren't you?"

"We didn't sleep well last night," Misty said grumpily, giving Brock a sour look.

"Sorry to hear that. I'll cook a nice, big breakfast," Brock said, turning around to leave. "Come down in a few minutes."

"Brock?" Ash said, just before he closed the door.

"Yeah?"

"Next time we decide to watch a movie, Misty and I are picking."

  



End file.
